I Won't Say I'm In Love
by RaynieJay
Summary: Based off the song from the move Hercules. Lacy and Mitchell are trying to convince Piper she's in love with Jason. Read and Review please!


**Welll. I am bored and I just finished watching Hercules. So I'm writing this ONE-SHOT. Don't expect it to be good((: Hahah((:**

**I don't own PJO...**

* * *

><p>"Just admit it! You're in love with Jason Grace!" My half brother, Mitchell says, standing up.<p>

"I am not." I tell him calmly. "No man is worth the aggravation."

"Who do you think you're kidding? He's like the earth and Heaven to you!" Lacy tells me.

"We know you're trying to keep it hidden, but, honey, we can see right through you." He says dramatically.

"I won't say it. No chance. No way. I won't say it!"

"Why?" Lacy asks suddenly.

"It's just too cliche!" I say still trying to convince myself. My head is screaming get a grip, girl, but my heart is saying, go after what you want, but the question is, who should I listen to? My head has always been right. I've already gotten my heart broken once by him. I really don't need it to happen again.

"Face it like a grown up. When are you gonna admit that you got it bad?" Mitchell says while I stand up walking out of the cabin towards the beach.

"I'm not gonna say it! Just forget it." I say as they follow me. I look over towards to volleyball court and see Jason playing with Travis, Connor, and a few other campers. He turns, sees me, smiles, and waves. I grin back at him and wave like a maniac. He winks at me. I blush like a maniac and keep on grinning.

"Give in! Check the grin! You're in love." Lacy says coming up next to me, while Mitchell puts a hand on my shoulder.

"This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love."

"You're basically doing flips! Read my lips. You. Are. In. Love." Lacy says slowly.

"You're way off base! I won't say it."

"We aren't way off base. Just say it. You're in love with him!" Mitchell exlaims.

"Just get off my case! You know I'm not gonna say it." I tell them calmly, still walking to the beach.

"Don't be proud. Just say you're in love." Lacy says. I just shake my head as they walk off. I keep walking to the beach and sit on the rock.

After a while, I just lay down, listening to the sounds of the ocean. It's very calming. I've always loved the ocean. It's so peaceful and apparently it makes you say what you're thinking. Which in my case, is not so good.

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." I say.

"In love with who?" I hear a deep, male, voice say. I bolt right up.

"Um, uh, no one." I stutter.

"Apparently it's someone. Come on, Pipes. I know you. We're friends, right?" Yeah. _Friends._

"Yeah."

"Then we tell each other things right?"

"I guess so."

"So tell me. Who are you in love with?" I blush and look down at my hands.

"If I tell you who I love, will you tell me who you love?" He asks a little shyly. _Oh great. _I think to myself. _He's in love with someone else._

"No it's okay." I say after a little while.

"Are you sure?" He asks me.

"How about you just tell me who you like." I offer.

"That's not a fair deal." He says smiling at me.

We sit there in comfortable silence. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. Which is a good thing considering it's October. I shiver.

"You cold?"

"Well I am wearing a tank top and capris." I say.

"Smart alec." He says jokingly while nudging my shoulder. "Do you want my jacket?" He offers.

"But won't you be cold?" I say.

"We could always share." He says, making me blush furiously. Then guess what he does? Scoots over and puts his arms around me. I lean my head on his shoulder before I lose the nerve.

"It's you, Piper." He says a little nervously.

"What's me?" I ask him.

"I love you, Piper."

I must not respond for a little while because he says "It's okay if you, ya know, don't like me back. I just- I just wanted you to know." He says stuttering.

"No that's not it. I'm just sort of shocked. The thing is I-I love you too." I say looking up at him. He leans down and kisses me. He pulls back and looks at me.

"You're so beautiful." He says and kisses me again. I almost couldn't kiss him back because I was too busy smiling.

Eventually after much talking and kissing, it was time to go to dinner. He stood up and offered me his hand. We walked to dinner together. As I was giving my offering to the gods, I felt a tingling sensation on the back of my neck, so I turned around.

"I suggest giving your offering to my mom." I tell Jason before walking to my table and eating. I looked back up at him after I sat down and he winked at me.

"Ooh. Is someone in love?" Lacy. Oh and Mitchell.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da. Told you it wasn't gonna be very good. I'm no liar. Anyways. You can review telling me how crappy it issss. I would rather you not, but I know it was, so youu can((:<strong>


End file.
